Makoncrayley
Makoncrayley is a Smackdown Board user, and has been since 2008. While starting out as an annoying n00b, Makon eventually became one of the Smackdown board's more frequently posting users, as well as one of the board's most known names (That is currently debateable). In terms of wrestler comparison, he has been called the 'Zack Ryder of the boards'. He is also known as 'The Australian Icon', which is his current title. Brief beginings Makon made his IGN account around mid 2008. Though not joining the boards straight away, he eventually made his way onto the boards. For the next half year he trolled the boards, posting idiotic things. His most infamous moment (though not a very memorable one) was trolling the PS2 players. By mid 2009, Makon had stopped n00bing around and became a semi-prominent member of the boards, posting decent ideas. He would make rare apperances in the CT, and occasional appearances in the DT. He then joined ISB as a jobber. He would eventually find his ISB legs, winning a few matches (most due to no-show), and even win the Risk for Reward case with a World title shot, a shot he would cash in to win the CT Championship in April of 2010. In 2010, Makon finaly became a halfway respectable user. He won the first SmackClub contest, continued hosting the Prediction Contest for 18 months until finally retiring following his 20th contest (WrestleMania 27), and had a semi-frequent MU segment. He has also become a regular on the Smackdown Board's official PS3 league, PWF, as Sheamus, Rob Van Dam and Lita. During "The Great Exodus of Around 2013 or Somewhere Around That Time", Makon, along with a majority of the major Smackdown Board users (primarily the CT users) left the Smackdown Board for the Pro Wrestling Board, approximately around the time the Smackdown Board had its name changed to the WWE Games Board. Since then Makon has made both the CT and DT on the PWB, with his DT being the one active when The Undertaker's streak was ended. He still has not been inducted into the PWB hall of fame. He also won the TCL Atlantic Championship. CT Wrestling Federation In April or May 2010, Makon, Kogun, and, to a lesser extent (and by that I mean one post), Einzi took part in the "Impromptu Promo". This promo started a small trend of wrestling style promos in the CT. Two weeks later, another, smaller, promo took place. At the end of the promo, Makon posted a portion of promo, claiming himself to be the CT Champion. Between him becoming champ and CT-Mania, Makon defended the title against Einzi, SRA, and Randy. At CT-Mania, Makon lost the CT Championship to Hitmonshark, who won the Royal Rumble match. A month later at BackClash, Makon won back the CT Championship in an Ironman match 3-2 after PWF and XWL superstars interfered in the final minutes and attacked Hitmon, allowing Makon to pin him. The following night, however, the mystery GM reversed the decision of the match, resulting in Makon's title win being revoked. Later in the night, Makon and SRA attacked Hitmon and TBD before the main event, resulting in SRA successfuly cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase and winning the CT Championship. The following week, Makon won the CT Championship while under a mask. At some point between 2010 and 2012 Makon lost the CT Championship to Kog, who later lost it to Staple at CT Mania III. Shortly afterwards he beat HGS for the Intercontinental Championship, which he defended against SRA at CT Mania III before eventually losing the title to Astus. In early 2013 Makon beat Arn for the CT Championship after posting the new CT. Makon was initially set to defend the title against Cord at CT Mania 4, but this was changed after Kog made a surprise return and beat Cord for the #1 contendership. In wrestling Finishers: Star Platinum (Northern Lights Bomb) The World (Running Fisherman's Brainbuster) Star Platinum: The World (Avalanche Fisherman's Brainbuster) Party Cannon (Superkick) Kanga DDT (Springboard moonsault DDT) The Crayley Special (360 backflip facebuster, usually from the top rope) Southern Cross Sharpshooter (High angle sharpshooter with a knee on the opponent's neck) Redbelly Vice (Anaconda Vice to a face down opponent) 'Championships and Accomplishments' CT Championship (3 times, current) CT Tag Team Championship (1 time w/SRA) Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Risk for Reward briefcase (World title match) (1 time) Fail Champion (1 time) TCL: TCL Atlantic Championship (1 time, final) User thoughts about Makon Where the **** are the Prediction Contest results for Over the Limit?! - kogunenjou (It's to late for them. I'll post whoever the winners were in the next contest. Sorry for dropping the ball on that one, I had tests to worry about)' ''Makon is one of the more fun guys on the boards.. He likes to have fun, trolling and poking fun at others every now and then, you can call him the Zack Ryder of the boards.. oops ;) -- eMKayKay Fun facts about Makon Makon has OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!11!!!ONE posts. He thanks Jesus and the Mexicans for this. (2017 update: MEMES) Makon is the best Prediction Contest host since... (2017 update: Still true) Makon still sucks at comebacks. (2017 update: Still sucks) Makon has Insider. (2017 update: Still true somehow) Makon is a fan of parodys, specifically the Scary Movie series and abridged series such as Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, and DragonBall Z Abridged. (2017 update: He now knows how to spell 'parodies' right) Makon coined the term "CTians". (2017 update: Still true) Makon is a brony. (2017 update: Still true)